Getting Festive
by romansrampaige
Summary: Saying that Paige loves Christmas would be an understatement, but can she get AJ to love it too? PaiJ two-shot for the holiday season.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my dudes, this is just a two chapter thing I wanted to do for the most wonderful time of the year. Pure fluff here and we'll hit the smut in the second one. PS: She Belongs To Me will most likely be updated at some point next week if I've finished this by then ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Baaaabe, wake up."

Feather-light kisses peppered over AJ's cheek, tickling the soft skin there and bringing her to consciousness. Daring to wake her up was usually a sure-fire way to turn her into Grumpy the dwarf for the rest of the day, but every rule has it's exception and over the time they'd been dating, she'd discovered that Paige tended to be that exception, hence her lack of complaining in her current situation. Not that there was really anything to complain about now that the kisses were trailing up her jaw-line to the sensitive spot under her ear, making her intention of feigning sleep to enjoy the attention a little longer impossible as she shivered slightly and gave herself away.

"Hah, I did it."

AJ let out a small yawn and rolled onto her back, where she was met by a cheeky grin. "Morning to you, too." She chuckled softly.

Paige remained propped up on her elbow from her little awakening mission, grin growing wider as she looked down at her girlfriend. "Know what day it is?"

"Err...December first?" AJ questioned, stretching her legs out a little as she woke up a bit more.

"Wroooong." Paige sang gleefully. "It's actually the first day of Christmas."

"Oh, how could I forget." AJ jokingly rolled her eyes while a smile tugged at her lips. She'd only recently found out about Paige's love for the holiday and while many would be surprised by the revelation, she hadn't really been. Maybe seeing so much of the younger woman's soft side had something to do with that. "I've never cared much for Christmas, though."

"I know. That's why I'm gonna show you how awesome it can be."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Paige grinned down at her again. "It's our first one together, you have to let me."

"Hmm..." AJ trailed off, making an act of thinking about it when in reality, there was very little she wouldn't do for the one asking. "Fine, but only if I get my good morning kiss first. And you bring me breakfast."

The Brit laughed and leaned down, stopping with her face a few centimetres from AJ's. "Deal." She whispered, brushing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss before granting AJ's first request, unable to stop herself smiling into it. Waking up next to each other in the place they called home was one of the feelings she treasured the most and since they had to get back on the road the next day, she intended to take full advantage of their free time, especially since it'd fallen on such a perfect date. "What do you want to eat, your highness?" She asked after pulling away, resting back on her elbow.

"Surprise me." AJ winked and pushed herself up for another quick peck before Paige rolled out of bed to pull her pyjama pants and socks on, muttering something along the lines of "it's a damn good job I love you so much" on her way out the door.

All AJ could do was smile to herself. There was no way she was going to be Grumpy today.

* * *

Breakfast came and went at a casual pace, both enjoying each others company and the calm of being in their own little bubble, with no obligations or outside things to think about until the following morning. The simple joy of a day off. After eating, AJ had cleared their dishes away while her girlfriend retrieved everything they needed (because she was, as Paige had so nicely put it, "too much of a short arse to get the tree out of the top of the wardrobe"). They now found themselves in the living room, still in their pyjamas with a few boxes of decorations stacked nearby waiting for them to finish assembling the Christmas tree.

"I can't believe you actually have a black tree." AJ laughed as she held the bottom section steady for Paige to tighten the base around it.

Paige finished and got back up from her knees with a pleased smirk. "Of course I do." She replied, grabbing the middle section of the tree off the floor beside her to slot it into place. "I have a black stocking too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And I got you a green one."

AJ's face cracked into a wide smile at the gesture. "You got me a stocking that's my favourite colour? You're actually the cutest."

"Am not." Paige argued playfully as she slipped the top of the tree on and stood back to admire her work. "I just knew you didn't have one."

"Which proves my point."

"Or proves that I totally knew I could convince you to get festive with me, not that it took much effort anyways."

AJ snickered at the smugness and wandered over to drop a kiss on the younger woman's cheek. "You're cocky, but I love you."

"I love you, too." Paige pulled an adorable, scrunchy nosed face at her then skidded across the tile floor towards the cabinet near the TV to grab her phone, which she used to put on her saved playlist of songs the pair of them liked. She wasn't quite evil enough to subject her significant other to a bunch of Christmas music...at least not just yet. She hit shuffle and happily skidded back to AJ, who had began opening a box of decorations.

"Why do you have two sets of lights?" She asked curiously, holding up the two coils.

Paige chuckled. "The little white ones go on the tree and the rainbow ones can go wherever you want them to."

"Liiike...in our bedroom?"

"Now _that_ is a great idea." The Brit replied enthusiastically. "Wanna put 'em up while I do these ones?"

"Sure thing." AJ grinned and headed to do just that. She returned a few minutes later, having draped the lights over their headboard and secured them with a couple of strips of tape. It wasn't as if they'd be spending much time at all at home to enjoy their efforts, but neither of them cared. They knew they'd be there for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and that was all that mattered. Besides, AJ was already finding it surprisingly fun. "You done?"

A response came in the form of Paige plugging in the tree lights with a triumphant expression on her face. "Ta-daaa, killed it."

AJ laughed fondly, heading back to the open box to grab some tinsel. "What colour do you want?" She asked as she rooted through the shiny mass of red, dark blue, purple and gold. "Geez, there's tons of this stuff."

"...I like it." Paige said in defence, sticking out her tongue afterwards. "And you can choose the colour. Most of the baubles are silver or red, if that helps."

"Then it should definitely be blue." AJ decided and started untangling a few bits to go drape them over the branches.

Paige couldn't resist watching her a moment, nothing but love in her eyes. Everything felt so cozy and domestic, like they'd been together for years already even though it'd only been about 8 months. It was a feeling she never wanted to lose. She allowed her gaze to linger a few more seconds before grabbing some of the purple tinsel and the roll of tape AJ had left on the table, heading to stick it across the front of the cabinet her phone was sat on. It kind of stopped them going into either of the little cupboards or the top drawer, but whatever...it went nicely with the candles spread out on top. Aesthetic beats practicality.

She'd just finished hanging their stockings on the cupboard handles when an amused snort came from the other side of the room, grabbing her attention. "What's so funny?" She asked, moving back over to where AJ was now stood looking into the other box of decorations.

"Why is there a Jack Skellington dressed as Santa in here?"

"Oh." Paige cracked a broad smile. "He goes on top of the tree."

AJ's face twitched from the effort of not laughing. "Why not a star or an angel?"

"Because that's boring and The Nightmare Before Christmas is always the first Christmas film I watch."

"We just watched it on Halloween."

"And we'll watch it again later for the Christmas vibe." Paige replied cheerfully as she reached over to grab a bunch of baubles from the box. "You know you love it too, you just love to contradict me whenever you get the chance."

AJ laughed. "You might have a point." She admitted, laying Jack down on the table for last so she could help with the bauble hanging. Though the decoration had amused her, she found it beyond adorable that her girlfriend literally put a skeleton dressed as Santa Claus on the top of her tree every year, and she couldn't help thinking about being around to see it for more years to come.

"I always have a point, babe."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you do."

They continued decorating for the next 20 minutes or so, laughing and joking around until the final bauble had been hung and Jack was sitting in his place atop the tree. AJ used a few more bits of tinsel by hanging them around pictures on the walls then, following a celebratory high five for a job well done, Paige stored the now pretty much empty boxes back in the wardrobe (yes, AJ was "still too much of a short arse").

"This actually looks great." AJ said, looking up and down the tree with a smile.

Paige came up behind her and circled her arms round the smaller woman's middle, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "See? Awesome, just like I said."

"You may have been right." AJ leaned back into her, enjoying the closeness. "What do you wanna do now?"

"We could bake gingerbread men."

"I'd like that."

A quick look in the kitchen showed that they were missing a few ingredients, so they decided to make a trip out to the store then grab a bite to eat for lunch on the way back. After that, the afternoon was spent in more laughter, baking, flour being flicked at each other and dabbed on noses, a joint shower while the biscuits baked to wash said flour off (also known as any excuse to be naked together) and finally, decorating their creations. Job done.

"Want a coffee?" AJ asked as she flicked the kettle on and grabbed her Batman mug off the shelf.

"Always." Paige accepted, grabbing a plate to put a few of their freshly baked gingerbread men onto.

AJ smiled and grabbed her girlfriend's mug too. "I was thinking we could make it dark, light the candles and the tree up and watch your film. Since your little tradition says it has to be the first one."

"That sounds perfect." The Brit beamed. "I'll get it ready." She picked up the plate she'd prepared and headed back to the living room, where she did exactly as AJ had suggested. Then, after finding setting up the DVD, she hurried to get the blanket off the end of their bed and plonked herself down on one end of the sofa just in time to see AJ coming in with their coffees.

"Snuggle?" She asked after placing their drinks on the little coffee table in front of the sofa.

Paige grinned and lifted her arm, covering them both with the blanket once AJ had joined her. "Before we start, I forgot one thing."

"Hm?" AJ turned and was met by the sight of the younger woman holding up a sprig of fake mistletoe with her free hand, a mischievous glint in her eye as she waggled it.

"You have to kiss me, it's the rules."

"That's not even real."

"It's the rules." Paige insisted, smirking as she waggled the sprig again.

AJ snickered and moved to close the space between them, pausing just before their lips could touch. "You're such an idiot." She whispered lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the slight delay, I've been battling a gross cold and cough that makes me sound like a 40-a-day smoker all week. And I currently look like Rudolph. Nice. Anyways, onto the sexy times and thanks for the faves/follows! Also...MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

The next 3 weeks passed by in the usual blur of shows and travelling, but being so busy did nothing to damper Paige's Christmas spirit. She'd taken to randomly buying AJ little gifts in different cities they visited to perform, as well as carrying around her beloved sprig of fake mistletoe to lure her girlfriend into kisses whenever she felt like it (not that much luring was required, as AJ had pointed out on several occasions, but this way she had "a great excuse").

They'd arrived back home late at night on the 23rd of December after making the 3 and a half hour drive up to Orlando from Miami, where the last show before the holidays had taken place. Needless to say, sleep had found them both as soon as they hit their bed and they slept in until around 11AM on Christmas Eve. Most of the day had been spent watching Christmas movies, aside from a break for them to separately wrap each others gifts, until AJ had decided they needed some eggnog and taken a quick trip out for some before the stores shut. She'd left Paige snuggled in a blanket on the sofa watching a holiday episode of Friends.

She came back to a different sight all together.

"Hey, baby." Came Paige's voice from the living room as soon as AJ opened the front door.

"Heey." AJ greeted, pretty sure that she couldn't see the other woman due to her being laid on the sofa and thinking nothing of it. She kicked her shoes off by the front door and placed her keys and the grocery bag on the dining table, eager to get comfy again. "There was some le-...oh." She cut off, mouth half open as her eyes found the Brit.

Paige was laid out on her side on the black rug in front of the Christmas tree, wearing nothing but a red bra with matching panties, a pair of knee high, black boots and a Santa hat. A sexy smirk was on her face, accompanying the mischievous glint in her eye and completing the lethal combination. AJ was vaguely aware that she should probably say something, or at the very least close her damn mouth and stop gaping, but she seemed unable to do anything but stare because holy shit, her girlfriend looked _hot_...like, _dirty_ hot. It was impossible to focus on anything else but that and the rush of arousal it had sparked within her.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Paige said, smirk growing as she enjoyed AJ's reaction.

"Eve? It came early." AJ muttered, still staring while she shrugged her cardigan off.

Paige chuckled and got to her feet, slowly walking over to AJ as she spoke. "The question is, have you been naughty or nice?"

"I..." AJ swallowed, taking in the jaw-dropping sight that had now stopped right in front of her. "I'd say nice, but that's about to change after seeing you dressed like that." She replied as she reached her arms up and loosely draped them round the taller woman's neck to try and bring her in for a kiss.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Paige murmured lowly, hands settling on AJ's hips before granting her silent request and pressing their lips together. Just as AJ attempted to deepen the kiss, she pulled back with a cheeky smile.

AJ groaned in frustration and tried to recapture Paige's lips, but was only given a quick peck, frustrating her further.

All Paige did was snicker, quite pleased with herself. "Something wrong?"

"Don't tease me."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair." AJ complained, about to say more when she felt herself being turned around and guided backwards by her hips until the back of her knees hit the sofa, her eyes locked with Paige's the entire time as the Brit smirked at her. She took a seat and was immediately straddled, a boot-clad knee resting on each side of her and the scent of strawberry body wash filling her nostrils. The room suddenly felt a whole lot warmer than it had a few minutes ago. Unable to resist, she slid her hands up Paige's smooth, pale thighs and around to rest on her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Paige bit her lip at the action and leaned down to the smaller women's right ear. "I think it's pretty fun." She whispered, bending further down to trail open-mouthed kisses down the side of AJ's neck and earning a shaky sigh before switching over to her other ear. "You get sooo worked up."

A tiny moan escaped AJ as more kisses covered her neck and Paige's hands slipped under her shirt, finger nails gently grazing her sides and causing goosebumps to form all over her body. "It's not my fault you're so hot." She argued, tilting her head to allow more access but instantly losing the contact. "Really?!"

Another small snicker came from Paige in response. "I just wanted to take your shirt off, grouch."

"Oh." AJ removed her hands from her girlfriend's rear and whipped her shirt off. "There."

"Someone's impatient." Paige chuckled as she ran her nails over AJ's now bare abs, enjoying how they tensed and more goosebumps appeared.

"Can you blame me? You look like sin." AJ protested lowly, sliding her hands back round to Paige's ass to give a firmer squeeze than before and rolling her hips up slightly. It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the growing wetness between her legs.

The Brit smirked as her hands made their way up to AJ's breasts, kneading them through her bra, and leaned back down to her ear. "I'd look even better with my head between your legs."

It took everything in AJ not to moan out loud. Instead, she hooked two fingers under the front of Paige's bra and pulled her down into a deep, desperate kiss. There was no way she was going to be denied this time, that much was clear as soon as the younger woman moaned in the back of her throat and ground her hips down. She was just as horny as AJ and as much fun as teasing was, she wasn't going to be able to continue doing it this time around.

"Take me to bed." AJ ordered breathlessly as soon as they pulled apart.

Paige didn't need to be told twice. She stepped down onto the floor and pulled AJ up with her, both hurrying towards their bedroom. As soon as they were inside, AJ gently shoved Paige backwards onto the bed and removed her boots before taking off her own jeans. She then crawled on top of her, looking into her dark, lust-filled eyes with a half smirk. "You don't usually do what you're told."

"Yeaah but I want you." Paige replied, her voice even lower than earlier as she ran her hands up AJ's back to unclasp her bra.

"God, I love hearing that." AJ murmured before bringing their mouths back together in a heated kiss, all tongues as Paige accomplished her mission and rolled them over to finish ridding her girlfriend of the top half of her underwear (a task she was quite impressed to have managed without separating them).

Once breathing once again became an issue, Paige's lips began making their way down to the smaller woman's collarbone while a hand busied itself with one of her now bare breasts, thumb gently stroking over the already hardened nipple and causing AJ to let out a small groan. As her lips travelled further down and took her thumbs place, softly grazing the stiff peak with her teeth to earn a louder groan, her hand moved to cup AJ's pussy through her damp panties. She couldn't help but pull back and smirk at the evidence of what she'd caused, eyes meeting AJ's again.

"Guess this is why you were impatient."

"No shi-, _ohhh_." AJ moaned softly, sarcasm cut short by the sudden feeling of fingertips circling over her clit.

Paige gave a dirty little chuckle. "That shut you up."

"Baby..."

Deciding not to make her wait much longer, Paige continued her circling and shifted to give AJ's other nipple the same attention as the first, her own arousal fuelled to almost impossible to ignore levels with the array of sounds leaving her girlfriend's mouth. She wasn't completely satisfied with her work until AJ was rocking her hips into her hand, breathing heavily and searching for more much-needed contact. It was then that she slowly kissed down AJ's toned stomach, sliding down the bed to settle between her legs.

"Fuck, you're so hot." AJ breathed, looking down at her hungrily. It briefly entered her mind that she'd never be able to look at Santa hats the same way again after this, but there was not a shit to be given as her panties came off and the cool air hit her wet center, causing her to squirm slightly.

Paige looked up at her and gave her a wink before dragging her tongue up from entrance to clit, stopping there to gently suck as she entered two fingers and started a steady pace, knowing that AJ was in no mood to be built up slowly.

AJ moaned loudly, back arching as Paige's fingers began to quicken and her tongue flicked rapidly over her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her impending release. "Fuck...babe...I'm almost..." She panted, gripping at the duvet underneath her. Her eyes wanted to roll shut but she forced herself to keep them open and locked on the other woman, drinking in the delicious sight that only she got to enjoy. It pushed her even closer.

Upon hearing and feeling just how far gone AJ was, Paige quickly removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, hooking her arms around AJ's thighs to hold her in place as she eagerly ate her out, groaning in her throat at the taste. Seconds later, a long, drawn out moan left AJ as she finally reached her orgasm, back arching even more and heels digging into the bed, unable to stop her eyes squeezing shut this time. Her moan was followed by gentle whimpers as Paige licked at her sensitive pussy, bringing her down from her high in the most pleasurable way.

A moment passed before AJ opened her eyes again, biting her lip at the sight that met her. There was Paige, still in everything minus her boots, Santa hat slightly lopsided, knelt and sat back on her calves wiping AJ's wetness off her chin with one finger before teasingly slipping it into her mouth and circling it with her tongue.

"You really will be the death of me, woman." AJ muttered as she watched. "Come here."

Paige grinned smugly and pulled her hat straight before she crawled over AJ, holding herself up to give her a slow kiss. "Hey there." She grinned again when they pulled apart.

"Hey, you." AJ smiled, suddenly filled with a huge rush of love. "You're pretty great, you know that?"

"You're pretty great too." Paige smiled down at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Paige was about to give her another kiss when she was caught off guard and flipped over onto her back. AJ sat triumphantly on her stomach, naked and on a mission. She grabbed Paige's wrists and held them up over her head on the pillow, lent forwards so her face was inches above the Brit's. "You still look like sin though, and while I _really_ appreciate this look...I think it's time I got you out of it."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

Paige chuckled, smirking. "Better get to it then, can't have Santa catching us when he comes."

* * *

 **The End! Hope you guys enjoyed it, might see you for a New Year's one shot if inspiration hits me. Have a great holiday season, you're all awesome!**


End file.
